The Bachelor in the Woods
by melly96
Summary: I couldn't do it. I realized at that moment I couldn't let them go. Just as the man with the cage began walking away with the three boys inside, I knew at that moment couldn't condemn them to that, they shouldn't be treated like that. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. They're my sons... (Please Read and Review) 80s Version


Hi!

This fanfic is based on the 80s cartoon. It's more based on the movie 'The Chipmunk Reunion' where the chipmunks can't talk and they're more like babies, Than episode 'The Chipmunk Story' where they can talk. As much as I love Alvin and the Chipmunks I felt that Dave was a little too accepting of the boys in the 'The Chipmunk Story' like he just sticks them in his living room and calls himself 'Daddy Davey' and walks off. So I this is my take on the story

I've read a lot of fanfics on Alvin and the Chipmunks but for some reason there's more on *shudder* Alvon than there on when Dave met the chipmunks. I've been curious about that for a while anyone want to give their theories?

Anyways...

Enjoy! :D

P.s. The main part of the story is in Daves Point of View

Disclaimer- I own nothing, Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to the lovely Bagdasarian family

* * *

 ** The Bachelor in the Woods **

I couldn't do it. I realized at that moment I couldn't let them go. Just as the man with the cage began walking away with the three boys inside, I knew at that moment couldn't condemn them to that, they shouldn't be treated like that. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. **They're my sons**.

Six days earlier

"What a storm" I mumble as look out the window.

It's the height of winter and a snowstorm had just occurred, leaving everything outside covered in a white blanket of snow. Turning from the window I head back to my piano, I didn't have long left to produce a hit song. Sitting down on my stall I began experimenting with the keys. "No...n-o...that's not right" I pull the blanket closer to my body. It doesn't really help I live in a cabin in the middle of the woods but I guess you never know with life. I always dreamed of being a hit music producer by this age but I'm still in the same place I was in last year.

Suddenly a knock at the door brings me out of my daydreaming. Standing I listened again, wondering if I was imaging things. Again there is a knock. Then silence. Cautiously I head to the door, it's highly usual for someone to be at my door for two reasons. One I live in a secluded area who's going to be wondering around the woods at this hour, I glanced at the clock, well 6:30pm isn't late but because of the storm, it's darker than usual. Which brings me to my second reason, There's a storm outside, who in their right mind would be walking around in that. Placing my hand on the door knob I slowly open the door an inch, seeing no one in sight I open it fully. I glance around, turning my head left and right but there's no one insight. I step out further, maybe I was just imaging things. Suddenly my foot connects with something hard. I look down and there on my doorstep is a basket with three babies in it.

I kneel down and pick up the basket, three little faces stare back each looking as scared as the other. All three are sharing a blanket between them which is pulled up to their noses. Turning I head back inside before closing the door softly behind me. I walk into the sitting room with the basket still in my arms, the three little faces are still looking up at me with fear. Sitting down on a chair in front of the fire, I place the basket on my lap, I pull the blanket away from they're faces trying to get a good look at them. Pulling it down further proved a bit of a challenge as the middle baby had a strong grip on his share of the blanket. After wrestling the cloth gently out of its small hand I was finally able to examine the three further and what I saw shocked me. They weren't babies, well not human babies but baby Chipmunks. All three looked almost identical, apart from what they have on. The one on the far left is wearing a blue shirt on, a plain cloth diaper and a bonnet, as is the middle one but his outfit consisted of a pink bonnet and a pink shirt. The one on the far right is wearing green bonnet and a matching shirt.

All three begin squirming as the cold hits they're small bodies, I pulled that blanket up to keep them warm but the middle one begins screaming at the top of his lungs, quickly followed by the other two. The chubbiest one starts babbling and I struggle to hear what he was screaming about but I was sure I heard him squeak out mama. I shook off the thought, Chipmunks can't talk. But the Chipmunk in blue proves me wrong as he starts pronouncing words, well baby babble but words all the same.

"Mama at? Mama at?"

Another shock, they weren't just three baby Chipmunks but they were baby Chipmunks that knew English or were close to learning English. Not sure what to do next, I reach my hand out and place it on top of the middle of the blanket, on one of the three's tummy's."So far so good" I mumble, taking another step I pick up the middle Chipmunk and cradle him. He stares up at me with wide eyes and I stare down at him, I guess we were both as curious as each other. Suddenly the moment is broken when the phone rings. I quickly place the baby back with the other two and I place the wicker basket in front of the fireplace.

I quickly grab the phone as it began ringing for the fourth time."Hello- oh...well no sir... I haven't- oh...okay" I sigh as I place the phone back in its cradle, I completely forgot about the song I had to write. As I had that thought one of the Chipmunks in the basket begins crying, I go over and stare down at the basket "don't get attached" I whisper to myself. I turn away from the infant hoping it'll eventually stop, I make my way back to the piano.

After 15 minutes of trying to unsuccessfully write a song, I place my head on the piano keys. I sigh, won't get this song done with babies screaming in my ear, making a split second decision I pick up the phone book and flip through until I find the right number. "Come on come on, pick up" it goes to voicemail, I didn't really expect anyone to pick up at this hour anyway "Hi, I recently found three baby Chipmunks and was wondering if you come and pick them up" I left my name and address and hang up the phone I turn back to the infants, now all three are screaming. What am I thinking, I didn't want to become attached but I didn't want to become neglectful? I went back to the fireplace and knelt in from of the basket. "Shhhh...hush" I began rubbing my hand over each infant, I wasn't very experienced with babies never mind Chipmunk babies, so I hoped this would at least quite them down. Unfortunately, it didn't calm them down. "Maybe your hungry hmm..." I said while picking up the basket and bringing them into the kitchen..

I placed the basket down on the breakfast table and began looking through the fridge for something they could eat. "What do babies eat or Chipmunks for that matter, do they even have teeth yet?" I said in thought before turning back to the basket to find it empty! Frantically I search the floor but I'm unable to see any form of life. I hear a noise under the table, so I crouch on my knees and flip the table cloth. Sitting on the floor is the blue-clad chipmunk, he turns to look at me "mama?" He babbles

"Hey, there you are" I reach under the table and put my hands under his armpits, " I thought you were hungry, do you know where your brothers are hmmmm...?" I stand up straight with the boy in my arms and place him back in the basket. " One down two more to go, now you stay here" I tell the Chipmunk hoping he'll stay put.

Turning I look around for the other two and as I do I hear a noise coming from the fridge, I open the door and find the green clothed Chipmunk sitting on the middle shelf nibbling leftover cake. I had to chuckle, he got the desert all over his face and he had great amounts of it squeezed between his small hands. "I guess I found out what chipmunk babies like to eat" I pick him up while keeping him at a distance away from my body, I walk over to the sink and prepare to clean him up.

* * *

Once his face and hands are free from the cake, I place him back in the basket but as I do I see the blue chipmunk chewing on some paper " hey what have you got there" I say while reaching for it. I take the paper gently out of his petite hands but before I can begin reading it there's as sudden crash behind me, turning I see the chipmunk in pink crawling on top of a cabinet. I drop the paper, which flutters lifelessly to the floor. The chipmunk suddenly sits up and looks directly at me, he whimpers out a quite "mama" and begins to cry, his small fist scrunch up. I grab a stall before quickly placing it under the cabinet "Hold on... I'm coming, don't move okay?" After standing on the stall I stretch my arms out, hoping that the baby doesn't move "All most there..." I grab him under his arms but just as I let out a sigh of relief, I lose my balance and topple to the floor with the boy in my arms. All I could think of in that split second before my body connected with the floor was I hoped the little one in my arms would be okay.

I land on the floor with a thud, the pain went right through my back but all I cared about was the small being in my arms. I tilted my head and looked at him from my position, he seemed okay, sitting there on my chest with wide eyes, I thought he was going to cry again but suddenly he began giggling. Being thankful he was unharmed, I let my head fall back onto the kitchen floor. " How the heck did he get up there anyway," I said as I rubbed my closed eyes.

Half an hour later, the three boys were all fed and I was attempting to tuck them back into the basket but they were having none of it. The one in pink got out and tried to hide from me under a small coffee table. It took several failed attempts but I managed to grab him, he gives a little squeak of protest as I place him back in the basket but as I did I noticed another one had escaped. I looked around and found him in the kitchen, in the fridge to be precise. " I just fed you, how can you still be hungry" I gasped while shaking my head, the little green-clad chipmunk gives a small burp and attempted to stuff more food into his mouth. "You're going to become sick if you eat anymore", I said while picking him up, He just sticks his thumb in his mouth and stared up at me. I walk back into the sitting room Before I get even close to the basket I see that another one has escaped, after placing the chubby butterball with his brother, I went in search of the chipmunk in blue.

I didn't have to look far as I saw books scattered around the floor and right in the middle was the little chipmunk with a book in front of him "You like books huh, I do too" I crouched down so I was on my knees.

"Do you want a story?" I asked not expecting any response. The chipmunk in blue grinned and thrust the book into my hands "Read" he exclaimed while clapping his hands.

I stood with the book under one arm and the babe in blue in the other. Once all three were back in the basket, I carried it into my bedroom and placed it on my bed. Once I had settled on the bed next to the basket, I took the book and began reading. Every once and a while I would look up at the three chipmunk children and they would stare back at me with eyes filled with wonder. After finishing the fifth page I look up to find no chipmunks in the basket, I look down and find them cuddled around my waist. I pat the bed next to me and their eyes widened, grins grace their faces as they scrabble to get closer. After another ten minutes of reading, all three boys had fallen asleep each with a thumb placed firmly in they're mouths. I smiled down at them "nighty night fellas" I yawned before closing my eyes.

* * *

I don't think I've had such a busy week in my life. There's been mornings spent at the park, afternoons grocery shopping and boy was that hectic, I've never known three kids with so much energy, I think I'll have to invest in some harnesses. There's been bath time in the evenings and stories at night. I can't believe how much they've grown on me, it's unbelievable.

I'm brought out of my thoughts from a knock at the door, I quickly look down at the boys and thankfully they were all still sleeping. Quietly slipping out of the bed I walk to the front door and open it. There standing in the doorway are two men in green uniforms. The one standing close to me is a tall gangly fellow, with yellow teeth and piercing eyes. On his chest he wore a name tag, that read Dan. The second was the complete opposite of his partner, he weighed at least 100 pounds more and was half the size of the other man. He was also wearing a name tag but his instead read Jed.

"Yes?" I ask, not having a good feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"We recently got a call about three wild chipmunks a few days ago, sorry we haven't been able to get here so soon", Dan said as he pushed past me and walked through the doorway. My mouth went dry hearing this but I was almost gasping for breaths when I glanced at the other man Jed, who was silently standing behind the first with a cage in one hand and a ketch-all-pole in the other. Without another look, both men walked in the open doorway before spotting the three chipmunks in the bedroom. I followed them, my eyes darting between each figure, both were looking down at the chipmunks sleeping on the bed. Suddenly the one in pink sits up and begins rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glances at me with a grin but all too soon his grin is lost as he looks upwards and spots the two men staring at him. Without warning one of the men puts the ketch-all-pole around the chipmunk's neck and attempts to put him into the cage.

"Looks like we got ours a live one Dan" Jed bellows as the chipmunk continues struggling, his eyes start to water and then he looks directly at me, his eyes look right into my soul and plead for me to rescue him, his small hand stretches out and attempts to reach me.

All too soon those eyes disappear and the hand is no longer reaching as he is placed into the cage.

Just when I don't think things can get any worse his brothers wake up and the fear I see in their eyes was unreal. They both clutched each other as whimpers escape their mouths. I couldn't take watching this anymore and flee into the kitchen, tears streamed down my face. I stand in front of the sink, feeling sick, I look upwards and close my eyes hoping the feeling would pass. It didn't.

Turning I stand with my back to the sink, my hands clutching the sideboard. I look to the floor and open my eyes. That's when I see the piece of paper the blue chipmunk had in his hands earlier in the week. Quickly I reach down and grab it. Opening it up, my eyes scan the page.

 _Dear kind sir,_

 _Because winter has been so cold and since there has been a severe nut shortage, I am unable to feed my three babies. Please care for them as if they were your own._

 _A loving mother_

 _P.s. The eldest is Alvin, the middle boy in blue is Simon and the youngest in green is Theodore_

"Alvin... Simon... Theodore" I mumble, the names rolling off my tongue like I'd known those names my whole life yet I'd only known of them for a moment. I felt like I'd known those three faces for years but it had only been six short days. I stood there a moment contemplating what to do, frozen to the spot, hear the men in the sitting room and my legs spring into action. My thoughts in a whirlwind as I ran into the main room.

I couldn't do it. I realized at that moment I couldn't let them go. Just as the man with the cage began walking away with the three boys inside, I knew at that moment couldn't condemn them to that, they shouldn't be treated like that. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. They're my sons.

"Stop please!" I yelled, my voice slightly hoarse "You can't take them" Both men looked at me and then at each other

"Sir, these are rodents," Dan said

"All they're good for is snake food"Jed laughs, slapping his leg finding this all very amusing. This angered me, I almost lash out but I think of the boys in the cage. I glance down and see them all staring at me from inside. Tears streak their faces and their eyes were as wide as saucers. Love, like I'd never known before, was bursting through me and as I looked upon their little faces I knew I could never let them go.

"Please..." I said, I looked into the men's faces, my eyes pleading, begging, wanting for my boys, my fellas, to be let go.

"What do you think Dan" the man continued his chuckling "Should we let them go"

"I don't know Jed, it was pretty expensive to drive all the way out here" he gave me a look of intense gluttony

"Fine, I don't care, how much do you want" I took some bills out of a draw and thrust them into one of the men's chests. I hoped it would be enough, that was meant to pay the rent but I'd give anything to have my boys back. I'll pay every cent I have.

"That should cover it" Dan grins, snatching the money from me, the greed shines from his eyes "I guess we should give him his rats back eh Jed"

"I guess so Dan" He agrees, opening the cage and tipping the chipmunks out. They waste no time in stumbling into my arms, I hug them all to my chest, the love fills me up. I look down at them "Alvin... Simon...Theodore" they're faces light up upon hearing they're names for the first time from my mouth.

"Weirdo" Jed mutters as he walks out with Dan but I'm too full up with love to give him the time of day. I have my boys back and that's all I cared about. We stay in an embrace for a few minutes before I pick all three boys up and head to the bedroom.

"How's about I finish that story for you fellas"

* * *

I close the book softly before placing it on the nightstand. I glance down at my three boys, each fast asleep on my chest. I rub each individual head before closing my eyes, just before I fall asleep I feel a hand tug at my hair. I open my eyes and see Alvin staring right into my eyes just like before but this time there's no fear in them. Only love.

"Da..a...Dave" he gurgles out before his eyes close and his head falls back onto my chest in sleep. I smile as I place my arm across Alvin, Simon and Theodores backs.

They are my treasures. They are what I've lived my whole life for. They're my world.

 **5 Years later**

Normal Pov.

 _In a shabby apartment complex in a shady part of town..._

"Hey Dan turn on the TV," Jed said while sticking his feet up on the coffee table

"Lazy piece of trash, I don't know why I live with you" Dan mutters as he pressed the on button on the television, nothing happens. Giving it a slap on its side, the TV buzzes to life.

"Because we have no jobs and neither of us can afford to pay rent on our own. Now hush up, I'm going to channel surf" Jed yells while pressing the buttons on the remote.

"Buy one get one free, if you cal-"

*Switch*

"In the news today, we're exclusively interviewing Dave Seville and his chip-"

*Switch*

"But Frank I love you"

*Switch*

"Call 0975456544 for 5 whole minutes of-"

"Jed! Wait go back two channels!" Dan screamed

"Why shou-"

"I'll do it!" Dan snarls before he snatches the remote from Jed's hands and switches it back

*Switch*

"So Mr. Seville, what's it like being the father of three of the hottest acts in world" the newswoman chirped

"It doesn't matter to me that my sons are famous, yes it does pay the bill's at the end of the day but I guess I'm like any other father, I love my boys for who they are and they're more precious to me than anything" Dave said before smiling down at his sons who stood in front of him.

"Hey I know that face" Jed exclaimed before standing from his chair

"Shut up!" Dan pushes Jed back in his chair before turning back to the TV

"So are you boys excited for your upcoming concert," the newswoman said kneeling front of the boys

"Certainly" Simon smiled before pushing his glasses up his nose. Theodore glanced up at his father before replying to the woman

" I'm excited because we're having cake after the concert, we're going to be six"

"My, now that does sound exciting, what sort of cake are y-" The newswoman didn't get to finish her sentences because Alvin grabbed the mike out of her hand

"Party at my house, everyone's invited to my super-duper birthday party and bring lots of presents!" He yelled before Dave grabs the mike back

"Alvinnn," Dave said through clenched teeth. Dave softens his tone before speaking to the newswoman"Sorry about that, kids they say the darndest things"

"So will there be a birthday party"

"Yes but a small one, family and friends you know, " Dave said while glancing down at Alvin, who just pouted.

"Well, that's all we have time for. Thank you for the interview Mr. Seville and of course, thank you to your boys. Back to you in the studio Mark"

"Thank you Susan, in other ne-"

Dan switched the television off and stood contemplating for a moment

"Did you hear that Dan, he's making millions out of those rats and we're sitting here in this piece of crap room"

"Pack up your things Jed"

"Why" Jed looking at Dan with a puzzled face

"Looks like we're going to a birthday party" Dan grins while rubbing his hands together

"Aren't we a little old to be going to birthday parties, Dan"

"Oh shut up Jed you idiot"

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue or leave it at that? Let me know in the comments, if anyone has any suggestions on what should happen next I'd love to hear about it. Oh and if your wondering what a ketch-all-pole is, it's a pole with some sort of wire at the end, they use it when getting a frightened or aggressive animals, I know I was mean to use that on poor Alvin, I apologize I felt mean writing it XD

Thanks for reading!


End file.
